


Love Yourself

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Impulse (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Love Yourself

Preston leaned back against Wade's thigh and let his newspaper drop. "Did you notice," he asked lazily, "that Impulse moved away from here when Bart did?"

Wade ruffled Preston's hair. "Yeah. Didn't think it was polite to say anything, though. Specially when Impulse showed up in Keystone City."

"And they were never seen together, even though they knew everything about each other."

"It'd explain Bart's disappearing tricks, too."

"Way obvious," Preston agreed. "It's hard to blame them, though. It's not easy being in a gay relationship when you're a teenager. Must be even tougher when one of you's a superhero."


End file.
